1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure, in general, relates to abrasive articles incorporating abrasive particles, and more particularly abrasive articles incorporating abrasive particles of silicon carbide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon carbide has many uses. For example, solid state sintered silicon carbide has been used quite successfully as abrasive particles in various abrasive articles, such as bonded abrasive articles and coated abrasive articles
Liquid phase sintered silicon carbide is quite different from the solid phase silicon carbide. Liquid phase sintered silicon carbide has been used to make seals and linings to be used in corrosive environments. Liquid phase sintered silicon carbide has not typically been used as abrasive particles.